


Darling, Don't Be Embarrassing

by CheeszeAlien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeszeAlien/pseuds/CheeszeAlien
Summary: Based off of a Twitter post:Found out today that my art teach was gay and has a husband because said husband came into the room and went, "hello honey you forgot the sandwich you made two seconds before you left so i thought id bring it here and be embarrassing while doing so, okai im leaving, byeeeeeee."





	Darling, Don't Be Embarrassing

"—So as you can see here," the teacher writing at the whiteboard says as one Ronald Weasley carefully opens the backdoor of the classroom. "There are different types of elements involved in making an art. Shape—"

He carefully tiptoes at the back of the class to his chair by the window. Mindful of the sound he could make with just one mistake of a bad footing, head low, holding one of his rucksack strap over his right shoulder, back hunched. Bloody hell, he should have just eaten a sandwich. But his Mum isn't the school cook for nothing, he can't help it if the eggs and bacon enticed him so. And besides, his first period's Art class, surely the teacher would be lenient enough to excuse him for being late at nine in the bloody morning—

"Mister Weasley."

Ron flinched and stopped short of two steps away from his seat by the window. He looked at his chair longingly before facing the probably angry teacher.

Instead, two rows from him, he was met with green eyes framed by round glasses and a tanned face crinkled in amusement. Ron didn't really know his name even if it's been only a few days into the term, he tends to forget even after introductions. He thinks he's only seen the guy twice though. He remembers thinking once that he could lose the necktie and the slight stubble and the older man could probably pass for a student. He tries searching his mind for a name. Mister Porter, no. Mister Poppins? Like Mary Poppins' husband? Definitely not. Mister—

"Mister Weasley, staring is rude you know," the man says, attempting to sound authoritative and yet a corner of his mouth lifts up in a smirk.

The girl population of the class immediately giggles, blushing and whispering among themselves. Ron catches a, "—So cute!" And the boy promptly makes a face. 

"Sorry Sir."

"It's quite alright. Do sit down please," he says, already turning around to the front of the class, Ron hastily sitting down. "I'd let you go this one time but only because it's the first week of the term." The latter sentence stated in a murmur, "Certainly not because I saw myself in you carefully making my way to my own seat at the back of the classroom when I was still in high school."

The class erupted in small laughs at the bummed out way of speaking the older man had adapted. Mister Not-Poppins straightens up and grins, "Well, if there are no more interruptions, please turn your books to page—"

Just as Ron managed to grab his book from his bag, the door in front opens slightly, as if the person at the other side was unsure. He sees a tuft of immaculate, curly, brown hair just before the door opens wide enough to let the person in.

The guy in the tailored black suit (to which Ron gapes but would vehemently deny it until he dies) looks around and settles on their teacher. The Lucifer cosplayer smirks, carrying a small bag.

Curiously, their teacher brightens up despite the interruption, "Tom! What are you doing here?" Words with just the right amount of disbelief. 

The taller man grins and with an exaggerated innocent look in his eyes, holds out the small black bag, "Hello Honey, you forgot the sandwich you made two seconds before you left so I thought I'd bring it here and be embarrassing while doing so." Their teacher reaches out to take the bag and unzips it, taking a look inside. 

The taller guy steps up to hug Mister Not-Poppins, to which the girls squeal— Ron rolls his eyes at this— and gives him a peck on the lips. 

"Well I'm late for our department's meeting now, byeeeee," the brown-haired male sings out while gracefully stepping out of the classroom into the hallway, Ron thinking that it was very uncharacteristic for a guy in a suit like that. 

Their teacher snorts and pokes his head out of the door, "Sweetheart, you can't be embarrassing because I'm the embarrassing one in this marriage!" He pauses and nearly shouts, "Be embarrassed I'm yelling so you can hear me and everyone can hear it!" 

Ron hears a slightly muffled reply of, "I don't mind! Love you, bye!" 

Mister Not-Poppins takes his head out of the hallway and closes the door, laughing softly and shaking his head. The class is in chaos, the girls gushing about how handsome the guy in the black suit was, "—Did you see that hair?" Boys already gossiping, "—Do you reckon that's his boyfriend?" To which another guy hisses, "Idiot, he said marriage! Are you just deaf or what?" 

One Hermione Granger in the front of the class raises her hand and asks, "Was that your husband, Mister Potter?" 

Mister Not-Pop— Mister Potter seemed to have been brought out of his musings at this and with bright eyes and a wide smile, "Yep. That's my husband." Showcasing his left hand where a golden band fit snugly around his ring finger. 

One nosy Seamus Finnigan asks (though Ron suspects it's just to prevent Mister Potter from continuing their lesson), "So how did you two meet?" 

Mister Potter looks out the window. After a slight pause, he eventually says, "Well..."

**Author's Note:**

> Harry: You couldn't have brought it during Lunch? In my office? 
> 
> Tom: (remembering the love letters Harry got from students (and the distractions he did that morning before letting him leave to precisely make Harry forget the sandwich)) Nope.
> 
> In my mind Harry chose to keep his last name, so.


End file.
